Dragibus à l'eau de rose
by Anorluin
Summary: Fatigué que toute la nouvelle Rome lui demande de réparer jusqu'à une veste de légionnaire, Léo, fraîchement débarquer du côté romain décide d'instaurer de nouvelle réglementation... Mais que vient faire Reyna dans son atelier ? Surtout que depuis son installation la préteur l'a plutôt évitée. OS gagnant de la 150ème review de un air divin, défi de P'tit Poulette.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je poste aujourd'hui mon premier OS (plus de 1000 mots (2773 mots pour être précise)), non sans fierté… *-*

Pour ceux qui suivent **un air divin**, il s'agit de l'OS des 150 review, remporté par P'tit Poulette. Il a été écris en novembre mais ma précédente bêta ne l'avait pas corrigée et ma nouvelle s'en ai chargé pendant ses vacances ^^. Merci à elle !

* * *

Je vous laisse le message de ma gagnante, à vous de me dire si le défi a été rempli ^^ :

_"Pour Léo et Reyna (On va faire ça plus drôle) : __  
__Reyna avait demandé un service à Léo (puisqu'il s'est installé à la Nouvelle Rome après la guerre, tu vois le contexte), et bien sûr, il l'a accepté ! Il devait donc réparer sa télé et sa chaîne Hi-fi (me demande pas pourquoi elle en a une ! ; )) dans son appartement. Une fois fait il s'est posé devant la télé et a regardé une émission, pour "vérifier" si elle fonctionnait bien, et en faisant ça, il a découvert qu'elle avait un penchant pour les séries et films à l'eau de rose typiquement féminin "qu'elles sortent en général après une rupture difficile pour se remonter le moral en se disant qu'il y a des filles pires qu'elles pour ensuite que leur moral redescende puisque ses films-là, ça finit toujours bien" (phrase de mon grand frère adoré qui ne connaît strictement rien aux filles, ou peut-être trop, chacun sa version ; D). Et du coup, il l'a fait chanter avec ça ! __  
__Pareil que pour l'autre, c'est toi qui choisit comment ça finit ! ; )"_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

* * *

Dragibus à l'eau de Rose

C'était toujours pareil depuis qu'il s'était installé à la nouvelle Rome après la guerre contre Gaïa, afin de reprendre ses études dans le domaine des micros et nano mécaniques... -Léo tu peux me réparer ceci?- -Léo ça marche paaAAAAAs... pourquoOOIIIi?- à croire que les enfants de Vulcain n'en connaissaient pas un rayon sur l'ingénierie... Il avait quasiment vu passer toute la légion... D'ailleurs au bout du 57ème très précisément, il avait décidé de ne plus le faire gratuitement, pas qu'il ait besoin d'argent, quand on a un parent à l'Olympe (et qu'en plus on est un héros de guerre), les sous ne sont pas vraiment la priorité. Mais bon pour le principe quoi ! Enfin surtout pour réguler la file de personnes qui attendit à l'entrée de son appartement ce jour-là. Y en avait quand même eu un qui était venu lui demander si il pouvait lui recoudre sa veste ! Il était mécano ! Pas couturier ! Celui-ci était partit en courant autant pour avoir aperçu la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux du demi-dieu qu'à cause du feu qui avait commencé à illuminer les mains du jeune Valdez, pas fou le légionnaire. D'ailleurs il avait même eu une visite de Octave une fois, parce que monsieur n'arrivait pas à utiliser son nouveau portable, en fait il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci ne possédait pas de touches... Ça avait été assez épique dans le genre d'ailleurs, surtout la menace de mort si cela venait à s'apprendre.

Mais jamais il n'avait eu la visite de Reyna... C'est à peine si le préteur lui jetait un coup d'œil lorsqu'ils se croisaient... Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs leur relation avait encore empiré après que le jeune homme eu sauvé Calypso. Depuis la Titane s'était trouvé un bel humain qui lui offrait des fleurs tous les jours. Lorsque Calypso l'avait quitté, il avait faillit tomber en dépression mais, en vérité, en trois jours (ceux sur l'île ne comptaient pas) il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attacher à la jeune fille, au point que la dépression de Léo devait maintenant figurer dans les annales en temps que dépression la plus courte : 23 minutes et 57 secondes, le temps de s'enfiler 10 paquets de Dragibus et que le sucre fasse effet.

C'est donc assez étonné que Léo laissa entrer la prêteuse suivie de ses chiens.

« _ Salut ?

_ Pas de commentaire ! aboya-t-elle froidement.

Léo fronça les sourcils, non elle n'allait pas commencer à l'engueuler chez lui.

_Stop ! la coupa-t-il glacial, si tu es là pour me crier dessus pour je ne sais quelles raisons tu dégages de chez moi ! »

Et tant pis pour le langage ! Merde, il avait eu une dure journée ! De son côté la jeune fille se figeât, jamais elle n'avait vu le fils de Vulcain... d'Héphaïstos se corrigeât elle mentalement, aussi froid, habituellement lorsqu'il s'énervait il hurlait, mais là... Elle ne bougeât pas pendant au moins trois secondes avant de baisser la tête en se mordant la lèvre, elle avait vraiment besoin de son aide. En la voyant ainsi Léo se radoucit un peu avant de demander pourquoi elle venait.

« _ J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de tes talents..., elle attendit quelques secondes avant de grimacer, autrement plus impressionnant que ceux de nos enfants de Vulcain. »

Elle omit de préciser qu'elle avait vu ses capacités durant la quête. Le garçon pris un aire blasé, bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas venue simplement parler, il ne le méritait pas, après tout avait faillit détruire son foyer. La jeune femme se recomposa un masque neutre afin de présenter sa requête à celui qui allait peut-être devenir son sauveur.

« _ Tu veux QUOI ?! s'étonna Léo après quelques minutes d'explication.

_ Je veux que tu répares ma chaîne Hi-fi et ma télé...

_ Ça, merci j'avais compris, mais le en plus ?

_ Bah que tu transformes le tout en home-cinéma, ré-expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter avec un aire de défi, ça devrait pas être trop dur non ?

_ Jusque-là c'est bon, c'est ce que tu as ajouté qui m'a interpellé..., redemanda-t-il suspicieux

Reyna rougit légèrement avant de répondre

_ Bah c'est à dire que, comme tu sais, demain les autres reviennent et j'ai une surprise, avoua-t-elle en soupirant, et vu qu'Octave s'est approprié la salle de projection, et ben j'ai besoin de bidouiller ma télé... Et je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine...

Une surprise ? À tous les coups il n'aurait pas été convié.

_ Et avant que tu ne poses la question, si tu faisais partie des invités… Malheureusement... Bah ça vient de gâcher un peu la surprise... »

Malheureusement ? Malheureusement pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

Léo haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il n'avait aucune envie de se battre ce soir...

« _ Laisse-moi attraper deux ou trois outils et j'arrive. »

La jeune fille attendit patiemment malgré les bruits étranges qui s'échappaient de la pièce contiguë.

Lorsque Léo en ressortit il avait l'air de s'être battu avec un ouragan, les cheveux hirsutes, le bout pour certaines mèches légèrement roussi, ses vêtements déchirés par endroits, la prêteuse ne fit aucun commentaire, elle l'avait déjà vu dans un pire état sur l'Argos II.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à son propre appartement et le laissa examiner son matériel avant de l'interroger sur le temps nécessaire pour faire les modifications demandées.

« _ Une ou deux heures maximum...

_ J'ai des affaires à régler au camp, je reviens dans deux heures »

De toute manière, Léo s'était déjà mis au travail et marmonna un -c'est ça- à peine audible.

* * *

Après une heure quarante-cinq de travail, le faiseur de feu admira son œuvre très content de lui. Il s'était surpassé pour une fois, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce la perspective de la surprise, ou bien tout simplement pour faire plaisir à Reyna ? Non ! Il s'interdit d'y penser. Il repartit dans sa contemplation de son œuvre : Les enceintes de la chaîne hi-fi étaient maintenant disséminées dans la pièce, permettant un son en stéréo d'une qualité exceptionnelle (la touche Valdez!), et pour un meilleur rendu, il avait également amélioré les enceintes de la télé, l'écran d'ailleurs était mis en valeur par le mur dans lequel il était maintenant encastré, Léo avait récupéré les composantes de la vielle télé pour les booster et avait ensuite mis un écran gigantesque. La seule auquel il n'avait pas touché, c'était sa box, et les programmes favoris de sa cliente. D'ailleurs il avait décidé de tester sa création et donc pour se faire allumer la malheureuse box qui n'avait rien demandé et qui aurait préféré qu'on l'oublie, elle protégeait les secrets de sa maîtresse...

« _ Jack ! Je t'en prie, miaula une voix sortie des haut-parleurs, ne me laisse pas, promets moi de revenir ! »

Le jeune homme en resta coït, non, il avait dû appuyer sur un mauvais bouton, Reyna ne pouvait pas écouter ce genre de truc... Si ? Il chercha frénétiquement les programmes enregistrés ainsi que les chaînes les plus visitées, certain d'être tombé sur un gros poisson... Un très (très) gros poisson ! Ce ne fut pas difficile pour notre mécano de découvrir quelle était la série favorite de la fille de Bellone, en revanche se remettre de la découverte fut légèrement plus hardi. _Tainted Dreams*,_ la commandante de la légion romaine regardait une série à l'eau de rose ! Léo riait tellement qu'il dut s'asseoir par terre pour ne pas l'embrasser plus violemment, des larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'il se tenait les côtes en se roulant par terre. Par Héphaïstos ! C'était trop bon ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'implacable préteur devant ces séries pour filles qui _sortent en général après une rupture difficile pour se remonter le moral en se disant qu'il y a des filles pires qu'elles, pour ensuite que leur moral redescende puisque ces films là, ça finit toujours bien..._ Di Immortals ! C'en était trop ! C'en était presque risible tant c'était comique ! La grande Reyna en train de se ronger les ongles pour savoir si Stefan allait enfin accepter de sortir avec Jennifer (ils s'appellent tous comme ça) et si Jack allait avouer sa liaison avec la secrétaire du magasin à sa petite amie. C'était trop beau ! Si par malheur il advenait que ça se sache !

Léo imaginait déjà comment il allait faire chanter Reyna à l'aide de cette découverte, et c'est d'ailleurs le moment que cette dernière choisit pour débarquer dans la pièce. La première chose qu'elle vu fut Léo par terre en larmes se tenant le ventre, elle sentit ses tripes se tordre de façon peu naturel dans son abdomen. Puis elle aperçut la télé et plus précisément l'image sur laquelle l'espagnol avait mis pause et là elle sentit tout son sang se retirer de son visage. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu penser à supprimer ses données ? Elle était fichue ! Ça se trouve tout le camp était déjà au courant, ça aurait d'ailleurs expliqué les regards qu'elle avait reçu à son retour ! Léo qui fixait la brune depuis qu'elle était entrée, le surprenant dans son fou rire, vit successivement les yeux de Reyna devenir inquiets (cette information n'ayant pas été traitée par le cerveau du jeune homme encore sous le choc), puis son visage devenir blanc (encore une fois il n'y fit pas très attention) par contre ce qu'il ne loupa pas fut le soudain éclat de fureur qui prit place dans ses beaux yeux noirs, il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui.

« _ C'est ta faute ! hurla-t-elle. Tu leur as dit ! C'est pour ça qu'ils me regardaient bizarrement ! »

Les yeux de la jeune fille étincelaient d'une lueur mauvaise mais elle resta éloignée en apercevant les flammèches qui parcouraient le corps du grec.

« _ Mais de quoi parles-tu, s'étonna le jeune homme déconcerté, j'ai passé les deux dernières heures ici !

_ Et ça c'est quoiiii !? Accusa-t-elle un tantinet hystérique en pointant la télé du doigt.

_ Ho calme toi ! J'ai juste voulu tester mes améliorations en allumant ta télé, rien de plus... Pas ma faute si tu regardes ce genre de programmes !

_ Tu me promets qu'aucune information compromettante n'est sortie de cette pièce ?

_ Tu crois franchement que j'aurais eu le temps ? J'ai allumé la télé il y a seulement cinq minutes !

_ Les portables ça existe!

_Donc oui je te promets que rien n'est sorti, que rien ne sortira de cette pièce..., assura Léo avant de reprendre, du moins tant que... »

La jeune fille resta sans voix devant la requête du jeune homme. Non elle ne pouvait pas ! Pas si il tenait à sa réputation ! En même temps sa réputation allait en prendre un coup si elle lui refusait ça... Finalement elle tendit sa main pour sceller leur accord, il y avait pire comme chantage.

* * *

L'Argos II venait juste de se poser... enfin se « poser », disons qu'il était plutôt entrain de flotter au-dessus de la Nouvelle-Rome permettant aux grecs qui venaient y passer le week-end de descendre tandis qu'une file de Romain trépignait à l'idée de faire le voyage inverse et de tester le capture à l'étendard version grec. Reyna n'avait pas encore compris l'intérêt soudain d'un camp pour l'autre, elle se disait qu'il devait simplement s'agir de curiosité malgré quelqu'un qui criait encore AU GRECS quand le bateau pointait le bout de son museau cracheur de feu -genre Octave pour n'en citer qu'un-. Elle était impériale dans son armure, en même temps elle devait faire bonne figure pour accueillir les six héros (Nico étant déjà arrivé par vol d'ombre), ils furent d'ailleurs les premiers à descendre, et Léo faillit les louper tant il était en retard. Ils se saluèrent tous chaleureusement Piper sauta sur Léo, le grondant pour ne pas leur avoir donné de nouvelles depuis deux semaines -tant de temps?- tandis que Jason se contenta d'un sourire. Percy étreignit Reyna alors qu'Annabeth lui fit la bise, bref tout le monde retrouvait tout le monde. Il y avait une fête ce soir, pas pour fêter la guerre non simplement un barbecue géant avec de la musique, mais tout d'abord les huit étaient conviés chez Reyna afin qu'elle leur montre ce qu'elle avait préparé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils découvrir à quoi ressemblait la jeune fille lorsqu'elle stressait, ses yeux habituellement inexpressifs ou calculateurs fuyaient et elle se dandinait sur ses pieds.

« _ Bien, merci à vous tous d'être venus, voilà je... heu... Il s'agit d'un... heu... Je vous..., tenta-t-elle

Léo pris pitié de Reyna et bondit sur ses pieds.

_ Vous avez vu comme je suis trop fort, avant c'était juste une vieille télé et une chaîne hi-fi en bien piètre état que vous auriez pu juger, fini-t-il sur un ton d'aristocrate offensé, admirez la touche Valdez, ces belles finissions, ce son d'une qualité exceptionnelle, poursuivit-il en bon commerçant. »

Reyna le remercia d'un regard tandis que Hazel se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas pouffer.

« _ Et ce n'est pas fini !, continua le fils d'Héphaïstos, admirez ! »

En disant cela il brandit la télécommande, le visage de la Prêteuse se décomposa mais heureusement le garçon avait prévu le coup et lança Le Seigneur des Anneaux au grand soulagement de Reyna qui réussit à reprendre contenance et leur expliqua qu'elle avait envisagé un projet qui pourrait rapprocher les deux camps et leur montra l'animation qu'elle avait préparé à ce sujet. Annabeth fut conquise, Percy applaudit, Piper eu la larme à l'œil, Jason approuva, Hazel fit un grand sourire, Frank la félicita et Léo ne dit rien, étonnamment ce fut la réaction qui l'inquiéta le plus.

« _ Léo ? Tu ne dis rien ? Tu …

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise, demanda-t-il simplement, Je crois que les autres ont déjà utilisé tous les adverbes possibles pour décrire cette merveille »

Il avait parlé en souriant et étonnement ce fut cette explication (et le sourire du jeune homme) qui la convaincu le plus. Piper haussa un sourcil autant devant le sérieux de Léo que devant la réaction de la Prêteuse mais ne dit rien, il fallait y aller doucement avec ces deux là.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place, la fête commençait juste, il n'y avait encore personne sur la piste de danse, les gens arrivaient tout juste. Percy et Jason se ruèrent sur le buffet, décidément ces deux là se ressemblaient trop pensa ironiquement la fille de Bellone.

« _ Un Dragibus ?, glissa Léo qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, un paquet de bonbon à la main.

_ Juste avant d'aller danser ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ça dans l'estomac, répondit-elle en piochant malgré tout dans le sachet.

_ Tu sais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, je ne dirais rien à propos de tu sais quoi.

_ Arrête, avec tous les services que tu m'as rendu ces deux dernier jours, je te dois bien ça ! Et puis ça aurait pu être pire », rigola-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de le tirer sur la piste pour lui offrir comme promis sa première danse.

Plus loin Piper se dit que l'opération Leyna n'était peut-être pas tombée à l'eau, elle allait devoir en toucher deux mots à ses amis.

* * *

*Série à l'eau de rose américaine dont je ne sais absolument rien vu que j'ai cherchée sur internet... x)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que ça donne vu que c'est assez nouveau ce format pour moi… C'est un peu autre chose que mes petits drabbles habituels…

A la prochaine !

Bise. Anor.


End file.
